Past, Present, Future
by jrines24
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been meeting Jason and Piper on this same day ever since the war with Gaea, but this time is a little different. How will tonight's dinner affect the future of these two couples. Total Percabeth Smut!


Percy hurried into the bathroom to remind his wife they would be late if she didn't finish getting ready soon. He turned the corner to gently prompt her to hurry things along, but he stopped in his tracks. Her beautiful curls fell in ringlets to her shoulders. His favorite blue dress that complemented her stormy, grey eyes hugged her muscular waist in an _extremely_ flattering way. "Hey, honey, I'm almost ready. I just need to put on my shoes." She swayed over to the closet and bent over to put on a silver pair of pumps. Percy couldn't help himself. He grabbed he waist and gave her rear a firm pinch. "I thought we didn't have time to fool around?" Annabeth questioned coyly, turning to embrace he husband, "Piper and Jason are waiting. They got us a reservation at that new reservation and everything. I would hate to be bad guests."

"Oh, I think they can wait 15 minutes." Percy replied with a wink.

"Percy! We are not horny teenagers!"

"Well, I may not be a teenage, but…"

"That's really enough, babe. The sooner we get home from dinner, the sooner we can go to bed." She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out the door.

"Thank gods you two finally made it! We were afraid you got stuck in traffic and we would have to give up our table." Jason joked, punching Percy in the arm. Piper embraces Annabeth with the familiarity only two people who have been through as much as they have can muster. The two couples have been meeting annually on this date since Percy and Annabeth were 17. Obviously, the early dates weren't as sophisticated as their meals together now, picnics with stolen strawberries out of the patch at Camp Half Blood or coffee and pastries from the bakery in New Rome. But the four always made it a point to remember the fact that they had survived The War and, frankly, into adulthood, together.

"How is the new job, Jason?" Percy asks, trying to get the conversation started. Jason had just started a new job as a Director of Operations at a large education company.

"You know, I've never really done anything like this before, but I really like my boss and none of my co-workers are too annoying."

"That makes the day go much faster," Annabeth adds. "How have you been, Pipes? I know when we talked last week you thought you had the stomach flu."

"I did feel sick last week, but I'm fine!" Piper adds much too cheerfully. The waiter comes up to the table and takes the groups drink orders. Annabeth orders a featured cocktail. Percy orders a beer and he suggests Jason order the same. Jason agrees with his friend, but then glances at Piper.

"I'll just have a water, maybe with a slice of lemon," Jason suddenly changes his order, a half smile on his face.

"The same for me." Piper says firmly holding her husband's hand.

Percy and Annabeth exchange confused looks and the look to their friends for answers. The other couple doesn't seem to get the hint. "Ok guys, what is going on?"

"Ha, Ha! Going on? Nothing is going on!" Jason looks frightened and strangely excited. He stares at Piper with intent and she looks back with the same fervor in her strong, eyes.

"Babe…I think…" He begins slowly, rubbing slow circles on the hand he is already grasping.

"But we decided to tell my dad first." She says rather dejectedly.

"Are you dying, Piper?" Annabeth is almost pleading. Her grey eyes become moist.

"Oh gods no! Quite the opposite!" She squeezes Jason's hand and she seems to begin to glow. "I think it's ok, dear. Will you do it?'

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She winks.

"We are pregnant!"

Annabeth smile at her best friend is so big, it could be used as an actual light source. Percy stands up and pats Jason on the back. "Way to go, big man." The wives giggle at Percy's innuendo. This day has always be the day they celebrated life together, but from now on, it will be for a whole new reason.

"Can you believe it, my Seaweed Brain is going to be an uncle!" Annabeth let out a sigh as she plopped on the sofa in the living room of their brownstone. She kicked off her heals and took a deep, contented breath.

"Let's not forget about you, Wise _Aunt._ " Percy smiled and heaved a sigh. This day would be one of the happiest days they would ever have. He found a seat next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "If I remember correctly," He whispered, slowly tracing a languid pattern up and down his wife's back, "You made a particular promise about our arrival home and we can't let Jason and Piper have all the fun." The devilish look in those sea green eyes always told Annabeth she was in trouble. With assurance, Percy brought Annabeth in for a strong, firm kiss. His lips moving on hers, breathing in her scent. He could taste the Chapstick she had put on earlier in the evening and needed to know more. She opened her mouth as an invitation. His tongue explored the familiar route, tracing the curve of her full lips. They frequently battled over who would take dominance, but Percy let her seize the moment, absorbing her love. He growled low in his throat as she traced her way down his neck and back up to his earlobe.

"Oh, gods…Annabeth…"

She knew him so well. Years of dating and engagement and a year of marriage had allowed them to become so in touch with one another that they had become almost one person. Her beautiful, strong hands slid their way under his shirt and he was more than happy to assist her. With his shirt on the floor, Annabeth could trace kisses across his abdomen. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her closer, just to feel her. Her kisses became more fervent and she moved closer to his hips. Gods! He was so deeply in love with his wife. Percy brought one hand out of Annabeth's curls and brushed it down her cheek.

"Babe, not here. Not the couch" His words came in short, breathy.

She sat up and looked at him with hunger in her eyes. Percy gave Annabeth one last kiss to tide her until they got to bed. Locking her legs around his waist, he carried her to their bedroom. He guessed in this position she could feel how excited he was at the thought of embracing her. After what felt like an eternity, he laid his wife down on the bed. Her thunderhead eyes rumbled as he kissed her passionately, sliding his hand under her dress and feeling nothing but wetness between his hand and the softness of her thighs. This elicited a throaty noise from him as he wound his way to the peak of her thighs.

"Yes! Per-cy…Oh gods,"

She could barely get a word out as he began to massage her. Stroking that bundle of nerves that delivered so much pleasure. He rubbed slow circles in the beginning, eliciting a moan that almost made Percy lose it, but he knew if he wanted to give her what she deserved, he would have to control himself. While continuing to massage her, he inserted two fingers into her tight muscles. He beckoned her to come for him. Her hip bucked and he had to use his other hand to hold her down. A deeper manipulation of her nerves released short, sharp breath from her full, pink lips.

"Right there! Deeper Percy!" She want him and her ragged breaths were evidence

He knew she was close ad he wanted to take her there. He urged her muscles to tighten with flicks of his fingers. With a heaving breath, her walls contracted around his fingers. He worked her through her high and decent. Removing his fingers, he kissed her softly on the forehead.

"How you do that to me, I will never know." Annabeth exhaled contentedly before giving him a deep and satisfied kiss. "Now, will you finally unzip me and get the godsdamned thing off me!"

Percy was more than willing. He lifted her onto in lap and winked when he unintentionally brushed himself against her inner thigh. She bit her lip in response and Percy couldn't get that dress off of her fast enough.

"Jeeze, Percy you're going to rip it"

"Do I look like I care? All I want is it _off_ you and _on_ the floor"

The zipper finally gave way and Annabeth lifted up her arms so Percy could lift the dress over her head. His lips meat hers with strength as he reached around to undo the clasp on her bra. She has obliviously known Percy would go straight for her panties, and not finding any, be so aroused he wouldn't take a second look at her bra. It was just a simple, navy blue, lace thing she wore frequently. Percy slid the bra off her arms and pulled his wife close.

"I love you and I will always love you." His whispered promise made her blush. Not much he said did that anymore, but this phrase always turned her cheeks pink. They reached for his belt together. He quickly undid the buckle then she slid off his pants and boxers. He went to reach into the nightstand drawer, but she stopped him with a gentle hand against his chest. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Not tonight. I want to feel you come with me. I want us to become one person. I think it's time we start trying, don't you"

"Is this about Jason and Piper? Because Annabeth, we don't need to compare our lives to anyone..." She silenced him with a kiss.

The hand on his chest wandered down to him, acting as a guiding force. Slowly but surely, as he had done many times before, he allowed her to embrace him. When he knew she was ready, he began the rhythmic pounding that brought her such pleasure. High pitched whimpers of ecstasy escaped her lips and her hips kept time with his beat. His hand found her breast, stroking her. He brought his lips down and trailed his tongue along her peaks and valleys.

"Ahhh, Percy. I need you! Harder!"

Stronger and deeper he pushed until he found the spot that made her scream. Her cry pierced the air between them as her muscular walls constricted and Percy felt himself falling over the edge with her, releasing in a haze of pure bliss. He stayed there for a while, enjoying the embrace of the woman he love. Finally he pulled out, rolling over to lay beside her.

"I love you and I always will love you"


End file.
